Jussara albiarcuata
Jussara albiarcuata Tourinho & Kury, 2003 is a member of the genus Jussara (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''J.a.'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003:214 Specimens *''J.a.'' male(1) (holotype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6733 *''J.a.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5948 *''J.a.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #58829 *''J.a.'' female(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6416 *''J.a.'' male(6) + female(3) (paratype) Museu de Zoologia da USP; #16695 *''J.a.'' female(2) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5995 *''J.a.'' male(3) + female(2) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5946 Diagnosis (from original description) Body and legs black, with a white arch surrounding the carapace anterior to the eye mound, lateral borders of the arch with a rounded black spot (Figs 3, 6). Chelicerae and pedipalps cream. Lateral borders of winglets of penis almost straight. Shaft laterally covered with pores distributed in pairs (Fig. 23). Glans densely covered by hooded pores (Fig. 19). Description (from original description) Male *''Measurements''. Body 3.7 mm, carapace 1.1 mm, dorsal scute 2.0 mm, chelicera 1.8 mm, pedipalps 1.7 mm. *''Colour''. Ventral surface and legs black (Fig. 4). *''Dorsal surface''. Surface of body reticulate, except for the granular surface of the white arch. Supracheliceral laminae armed distally with sharp-pointed granules (Fig. 8). Eye mound armed with two rows of sharp-pointed granules, unarmed in some females. *''Ventral surface''. Inner border of the arculi genitales III unarmed. *''Chelicera'' (Fig. 9). Ventrobasal spine of basichelicerite sharp-pointed. *''Pedipalp'' (Fig. 10). Ventral apophysis of trochanter armed with sharp-pointed granules irregularly disposed. Femur armed ventrally with one to three longitudinal rows of sharp-pointed granules. Patella armed with dorsolateral sharp-pointed granules and lower ventroapical sharp-pointed granules, inner apophysis of patella unarmed, as wide as long. Tibia densely armed with sharp-pointed spines disposed irregularly. *''Legs''. Femoral formula 1/3/1/1. *''Penis''. Shaft 3 times wider than glans (Figs 13-14, 17), lateral borders of the shaft with a row of pores distributed in pairs, they can be distributed up to the winglet area in dorsal view (Figs 22-23). Winglets rounded-trapezoidal and truncated, very expanded laterally, and not very prolonged longitudinally (Figs 15-17), right and left units of winglets totally fused in ventral view (Fig. 17), dorsal and ventral laminae of winglets separated from each other only in the anterior part in lateral view (Fig. 20). Surface of the glans densely covered with hooded pores (Figs 18-19) and simple pores (Fig. 19), two pairs of lateral setae, the superior pair inserted more anteriorly (Fig. 21). Stylus straight (Fig. 20). Female *''Measurements''. Body 3.8 mm, carapace 1.0 mm, dorsal scute 2.0 mm, chelicera 1.6 mm, pedipalps 1.8 mm, ovipositor 1.7 mm. *''Colour''. As in the male (Figs 6-7). *''Dorsal and ventral surfaces''. As in the male except for the eye mound unarmed in some females, body inflated dorsoventrally, and all the segments of the body separated by articular membrane. Articular membrane very evident, broadly surpassing the sclerites (Figs 6-7). *''Chelicera, pedipalp and legs''. As in the male. *''Ovipositor''. Body with eight segments. Second segment of the furca with a distal lyrifissure (Figs 11-12). Notes *Location: Brazil: Rio de Janeiro (Itatiaia) and São Paulo (Mauá and São José dos Barreiros) Literature *Tourinho & Kury, 2003Tourinho, A.L., & Kury, A.B., 2003. A review of Jussara, with descriptions of six new species (Arachnida, Opiliones, Sclerosomatidae) from Brazil. Tropical Zoology, 16(2): 209-275. References Additional Images Jussara_albiarcuata_8.png|''Jussara albiarcuata'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_albiarcuata_9.png|''Jussara albiarcuata'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_albiarcuata_10.png|''Jussara albiarcuata'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_Map_236.png|Distribution (from original description) Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil